The Demigod Life of Kaylee Rocco
by KatetheGreat220
Summary: Meet Kaylee Rocco, a new 13-year-old demigod! Read her story of a demigod's life! Set after Blood of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to say I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. Reviews are accepted. Enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Darkness swirled around me. I gasped for breath. A dark-haired boy, a blonde girl, and a few others emerged from the darkness. The dark-haired boy faced me and yelled "GO!" I turned and tried to run but my legs didn't work. A huge, shapeless blob leaped out of the darkness and aimed straight for my head as everything shattered into light.

I sat straight up and gasped for breath. My room was bathed in soft, early morning light. I looked at my clock which read 05:6-oh, wait, 6:05. I assumed it meant A.M. I groaned when I realized it was Monday. Spring Break was officially over here in Brooklyn, NY. Time to go back to the torturous building known as Cedardell Middle School. School was my worst enemy. I have dyslexia and ADHD, so sitting still for hours reading and writing is painful. Not to mention the teachers thought I was the worst thing to have ever been brought to Earth and I had only one friend. His name was Jai Patin. He has a disease and can't walk without crutches, and he has a slight mustache and tons of pimples, so he gets bullied a lot. We both do, that's why we're such good friends. The delicious smell of bacon brought me out of my inner rant. The whole family must be up by now.

I quickly hopped out of bed only to trip on my backpack and go slamming into a wall. Muttering to myself, I slowly get back up and stumble out into the kitchen. The first thing I hear is "Did you have fun breaking your head open Kay-Kay?" Ugh, Aaron must be up. Aaron is my 8-year-old stepbrother. My dad left when I was a baby, and my mom married Greg Raytheon. He's a pretty cool stepdad. Greg is 33 but looks younger with his dark brown afro hair and brown eyes. Aaron has Greg's eyes and mom's hair. He couldn't say my name when he was little so he called me Kay-Kay. It used to be cute, but now it just gets on my nerves. "Yep, it was the greatest thing ever! Why don't you go try it! Maybe if I'm lucky it will shut you up for 5 minutes."

"Kaylee! Be nice to your brother!" My mother scolds, but her face slowly breaks into a smile as she tries not to laugh. My mom, Hilary Rocco Raytheon, is awesome, not to mention beautiful. She has short, auburn hair and dark blue eyes that I wish I inherited. Unfortunately, I got all my physical features from my dad. Curly, chest-length black hair and sea green eyes that look exactly like dad's, or so my mother tells me.

"Yeah Kay-Kay, be nice or I'll tell daddy!" Aaron says gleefully.

"Oh yeah, why don't you try to shut your mouth or I'll-" My mom glares at me and I finish-

"-go and…uhhh…buy a fish or something." I mumble. The rest of breakfast is pretty uneventful except when Aaron chokes on a piece of bacon and ends up coughing it out into Greg's orange juice. After breakfast I rush into my room and throw on the first outfit I see, then I brush my teeth and throw my hair into a ponytail. Of course being me I forget my backpack, make a mad dash back into my bedroom to get it, and end up missing the bus.

Mom is not happy about driving me to school, but she doesn't yell at me. She probably figures the teachers will take care of that for her. Of course they will. I quickly head into school after a hurried goodbye to mom and I get my books from my locker, arriving to class 10 minutes late. I take a seat and-

"Nice of you to join us Miss Kaylee Rocco!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Oh no….. "Sorry Mr. Brams." I mumble quietly and take my seat. "What, oh I don't mind. Feel free to come to school whenever you want to because the world revolves around you." My class began to snicker. My face began to heat up. It's not my fault that my little brother is annoying. Jai looks at me apologetically from his seat across the room. I just sigh and turn towards the board. I'm pretty sure this is Language Arts because whatever Mr. Brams is writing on the board is floating everywhere. I couldn't help but feel my eyes slide shut when-

" O!" I jump up and nearly fall out of my seat. The class explodes with laughter. Mr. Brams just gives me a look of pure scorn and says "Read the passage on the board and summarize it out loud please." Blushing, I look at the board and see a bunch of hbfw dquv whageuy uywfrtwe fadrtd uegfwe wqde vfuyegwf. What the heck!? "I don't know sir." I tell him uncomfortably. "You don't know. Well, why don't you spend time with Mrs. Carlisle until you decide to quit being a dumb, lazy little girl." "comedere porcum!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Where did I get "eat a pig" from? Why was it in Latin!?" Mr. Brams then proceeds to walk me down to the principal's office. It feels like I'm about to explode. I take a seat, and about half an hour later Jai pokes his head in and says "I came to tell Kaylee it's time for Math." Fantastic.

Mrs. Carlisle just nods and then goes back to doing whatever. I hop off the seat and walk out the door with Jai. "What was that all about Kaylee?" He says irritably. "What was what?" I answer innocently.

"Why weren't you paying attention! It's like you were asking for trouble!"

"You try sitting through Language Arts with ADHD and dyslexia!"

"You know what! You're right. Sorry…" Jai says, trailing off and the end and giving me a knowing look.

"It's fine." I say, brushing it off. Being mad at Jai would be stupid. "Great!" He replies, pausing to fix his fisherman's hat, which was falling off so much that you could see his short, dark brown, curly hair. "Yeah, fix your hat fisherboy." I tease him. He tries to glare at me, but his hazel eyes aren't intimidating in the least bit. Rubbing his face which still had hair growing from it and was still covered in pimples he retorts "Nice outfit Little Mermaid."

I glance down at my outfit and realize that I'm wearing neon green sport shorts and a bubblegum pink t-shirt with an extremely ugly starfish on it. I groan and say "The universe HATES me!" "Yup, you have No idea." Jai tells me. Sometimes he weirds me out. "Let's go sit through the worst thing known to mankind…MATH!" I complain dramatically. "Math isn't that bad. Sometimes it's fun." I stare at him. "What! I'm serious! Don't look at me like that!" He complains. The bell rings and we head to class only to be stopped by- "Hey look, it's Crippled Chicken and Brainiac!" My fists immediately clench. It's Lenny Duke and his gang, or Lame-O Doofus and the gargoyles as Jai and I call them.

"Let's just go to class." Jai whispers. I turn and face them.

"What do you want Lame-O." I growl. "Sheesh, no need to be rude Smarty Pants. Just wanted to come and give a warm welcome back to the stupidest person in the world!"

"Looks like you'll be talking to yourself then." I snap back before I can stop myself. Jai groans and facepalms. "Watch yourself Pee-Pee," Lenny hisses and knocks the books out of my hands before I can react. Then he turns to Jai and says "Have fun hanging out with the idiot, cripple boy." And he shoves Jai to the ground.

"Hey Lenny, one thing before you go." I say. He turns, and I punch him square in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I'm in the chair again. I start to swing my legs while glancing around the office boredly. My mother glances over at me with a disappointed look on her face. What pretty much happened was that a teacher saw me punch Lenny and now I have detention for 2 weeks AND they called my mom to have a conference after school, which is where I am now. Life could not get any better. "Mrs. Raytheon, we've noticed that your daughter has gotten more violent. If she can not learn to behave, then next time she will be expelled. Am I understood?" "Of course, Mrs. Carlisle." My mother says before glaring at me. "Yes Mrs. Carlisle." I snap back quietly. "You may go." We drive home in silence. Finally my mom says "Kaylee, just…try to not get in trouble for the rest of the year until you can go to camp."

"What camp?" I ask curiously.

"Camp Half-Blood." My mother answers quietly. What's Camp Half-Blood? Whatever it is, it sounds incredibly stupid. The rest of the drive home is in absolute silence.

**_3 Weeks Later_**

I was seriously about ready to jump off the Empire State Building. Lenny had been getting on my nerves to the point where I was ready to throw him into the East River. The only good thing was that my birthday was tomorrow. Jai promised to get me the most amazing present EVER! I told him "good luck with that." For some reason, I had a really bad feeling, as if something was going to happen at any second. My nightmares had gotten worse, I had started seeing things, and Mrs. Carlisle was acting strange. I also noticed a weird, powerful sensation whenever I drank from the water fountain. Something was definitely going on.

After the horrendous day of school, Jai came over to my house to do homework, but the second we got inside he and my mom went into her office. I could hear them arguing, which confused me because Jai was always really polite. About an hour later they came out, Jai looking frustrated and a little scared, my mom looking worn out as she handed my a white box with a green bow on it. "I was going to wait a while to give this to you, but now seems like a better time…." She trails off and Jai says "Open it." I do, and in the box there is a simple, bronze bracelet with a simple green jewel. I put it on and realize that it's a perfect fit. To be sure, I shake my arm around like a crazed octopus. The bracelet didn't fall off or even shift. If anything, it seemed to have tightened when I shook my arm.

"Thanks mom…where did you get it?"

"It's a gift from your father…."

"Greg got this for me?"

"No honey, your real father…" My eyes widen. My REAL dad got me a present. "Nice to know he cared enough to give it to me himself." "No, he would have wanted to…." I just sigh and say "Thanks dad, whoever you are!" Jai puts a hand on my shoulder and says "It'll be fine Kaylee." "Thanks Jai." I give him a small smile. After all, my daddy issues aren't his fault. There's a knock on the door and my mom tenses up. "I'll get it!" Aaron shouts happily from the other room. "Ummm, I think it's best if I get it…" mom tells him.

She walks to the door slowly as if it's about explode. She opens it, and Mrs. Carlisle is standing there. She makes a weird hissing noise that sounds like laughter and pushes into the house, storming towards me.


End file.
